


His Eyes

by Pervertedotaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yaoi, haikyuu!! - Freeform, kurotsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervertedotaku/pseuds/Pervertedotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo always admired Tsukki for his eyes. The same eyes that shone in the light of the new day, the same eyes that sparkled when he genuinely laughed, and those same eyes that had captivated Kuroo the moment they had met his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fan fic but I'm determined to make it to the best of my abilities since kurotsuki is pretty much my favourite ship of all time. Please enjoy~!

"Rawr." Tsukki heard the sound in the back of his head, but soon lost interest as his body began to relax back into the light slumber he was in moments before. 

"Rawrrr~" 

Okay. Maybe this isn't just a dream. Tsukki raised his head and sleepily opened his eyes with a small yawn only to see his boyfriend playing with a dinosaur figurine on his chest.

"Kuroo!!" Tsukki yelped as he snatched the stegosaurus from the catlike man who's playful smile had quickly turned to a pout.

"You can't play with these! They need to stay in their box!" Swiftly stumbling out of bed, the thin blonde made his way to the opposite side of the room to a shelf full of dinosaur collectibles. Gingerly and with care, he placed the dino back in it's respective box and then on it's spot on the shelf.

Kuroo, who was clinging to Tsukki's legs apologetically the whole time, began to make whimpering sounds to be noticed by his oblivious boyfriend.

"Tsukkiiiii!"

"What?"

"Please don't hate me!" As usual, the bedheaded boy was concerned that Tsukki would be mad at him. In all honesty, Kuroo rarely made the blonde mad. Tsukki found it extremely hard to stay angry when Kuroo begged for forgiveness with those stunning eyes of his.

*sigh* "It's fine. I'm just being too over protective." Ruffling the permanent mess of black hair, Tsukki sank to the floor to embrace Kuroo. 

Kuroo, being the way he was, gladly accepted the gentle hug. "No really I should've known. I promise I wont touch them again."

All he got in response was a long, soft hum, and realized that his lover had fallen asleep in his arms in a matter of seconds.

"Well," Kuroo thought, "I guess it is pretty early for Tsukki." The tall man had been putting in a lot of hours at school and his part time job, so whenever given the chance to sleep in he would gladly take it.

Gently, Kuroo scooped up the long limbed man in his arms and wrapped him up in Kei's fluffy blanket before carrying him down the hall to the living room.

Their apartment wasn't very big, but for the two of them it was home, and that was all they really wanted. At Kei's request, they found an apartment with two bedrooms, since he wasn't comfortable with sleeping together at night at the time. One bathroom, one small but cozy living room, and a kitchen was all they needed. 

Stumbling a little, Kuroo saved them from a tumble down the hall, and safely lowered Tsukki on the cushiony couch. After a quick snap from his phone, Kuroo headed to the kitchen to make breakfast with a content smile on his face.

 

Tsukki woke up to the sound of his growling stomach. Stretching his drowsiness off, he was momentarily confused as to how he ended up on the couch but soon forgot about it when Kuroo came in with a plate full of dinosaur shaped pancakes in one hand and a slice of strawberry shortcake in the other.

"Wha-"

Kei couldn't even finish the word due to his boyfriend planting a big sweet kiss on his slightly chapped lips. Embarrassed, Kei covered his face with his blanket, accidentally exposing his boxers on display. 

"Aww sweetie no reason to be all embarrassed~", Kuroo purred, setting the plates on the coffee table then cuddling up to the flushed man. 

Making his way through the bottom of the blanket by Tsukki's boxers, Kuroo planted soft kisses all over his bare chest all the way up to his ear where he whispered, "Happy birthday, Tsukki."

Kei, still trying to hide his face in the blanket, slightly turned his body toward Kuroo's. Taking that as an opening, Kuroo gladly filled the small space between them and wrapped his arms around Kei's slender frame.

"I didn't even remember my own birthday," Kei mumbled into the warmth of Kuroo's neck, taking in the scent of cake and fall leaves.

Kuroo, whom was always amused by Kei's behaviour in the morning, ran his callused fingers through the curly blonde hair of his lover before answering.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I remembered then." 

Tsukki could feel Kuroo's signature smile spreading, and separated them from their loosening hug to look him in the eye for the first time that morning.

Kuroo never got sick of looking in those eyes. Those same eyes that shone in the light of the new day, the same eyes that sparkled when he genuinely laughed, and those same eyes that had captivated Kuroo the moment they had met his. 

"W-what is it?" Kei asked, a bit uncomfortable with how long Kuroo had been staring at his eyes with that piercing but soft gaze of his.

Kuroo only smiled wider and leaned in to kiss Kei's cheek and neck. Tsukki, who was still getting used to Kuroo's amount of affection, awkwardly but surely melted at the gesture. Even after Kuroo paused for a minute, Tsukki was leaning in for the next expected kiss, eyes fluttering closed and mouth slightly open.

This made the older boy laugh, but before Kei opened his eyes to see, Kuroo had already pressed his lips against Kei's humming happily as Kei returns the kiss.

"Thank you." 

 

 


End file.
